


Be Careful What You Ask For

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Caught, Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Discovering a secret means getting a special present for your birthday. You may want to work on your wording though.





	Be Careful What You Ask For

   Jensen and Misha were all stifled giggles and too-big grins as they watched you undoing the wrapping paper from your gift. 

   You had been excited the day you had stumbled upon the two men kissing. They had been more than happy to promise you whatever you wanted for your birthday that had been a few days away if you kept quiet. Today was the day and you were hopeful that what you were unwrapping was going to be somehow related to what you asked for. 

   With the wrapping paper off, you now held a black box. It reminded you of a jewelry box, but was larger. With eager anticipation, you slowly opened the lid to reveal what was inside. You immediately looked up at the two men with narrowed eyes and annoyance.

   Neither Misha nor Jensen could hide their mirth over their trick anymore, busting out laughing. 

   Holding up the box with the gorgeous, diamond-studded Rolex, you said, “Not what I meant when I said, ‘I wanna watch,’ you assholes!”


End file.
